


Bedtime Promises

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecurities are abound as the last days in Vancouver loom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Promises

He looks over at her as she gets ready for bed. He's under the covers already, glasses perched on the end of his nose pretending to read his book. It's actually her book, but they've done a lot of that lately. What's his is hers and what's hers is his. He's not paying attention to the words anyway. Really he's watching her bedtime routine with fascination; he likes being privy to this side of her. His thoughts remind him that filming wraps in a couple of days and this domestic idyll they've found themselves in will come to an end. An end to a tenth season they thought perhaps they'd never have. Ten weeks together and now it was the end they'd both naively hoped would never arrive. 

Earlier that day Chris had gathered them together and told him he finishes first. He is quick to whisper in her ear 'for the first time in ten weeks' with the crew barely out of earshot. She'd shuddered at his hot breath on her neck and tried to maintain an interested, serious expression as Chris proceeded to go over the finer points of the last scenes. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she'd shifted to ease the heat between her legs. What was it with him being so close to her right ear anyway? God damn him and his fine knowledge of how to press her buttons.

Chris had got used to ignoring them both. Whatever it was they were doing it hadn't affected the show. If anything the atmosphere on set had been easy, care free and close to happy. There had been laughter and smiles, acceptance and compromise, comfort and consideration. Particularly from David as he'd barely left her side between takes and afterwards. There had been no point ordering him a directors chair as he was permanently stood next to hers. It had been such a welcome change from the palpable tension of the late nineties, the silence, the sullen glares and the stomping off to trailers. Some days they really hadn't spoken to one another out of character; the black clouds hadn't just been in the Vancouver skies.

Even them being in bed together had evolved over the last few weeks. Usually they only had time for sex and snatched hours of sleep. While the sex was still important to them and they both needed and craved it, they'd been able to carve out a different side of their relationship in the bedroom. On a few occasions they'd retired to bed, her in one of his t-shirts and him in his boxer briefs. She'd curl up on her side next to him, his arms around her and her leg between his and before they knew it they'd drifted off to sleep. They usually woke up in the same position. They both found comfort in their new closeness and after erratic hours and exhausting scenes being able to wake up each morning in each other's arms felt new. Novel, safe and increasingly necessary. 

He removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand, folding over the corner of the page of his book to mark his spot. He was still watching her carry out her bedtime routine, her various pots of potions and creams that she picked out to lather on her face. She'd caught him looking.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'No really. What are you looking at?'

She had struggled not to smile as she rubbed something blue and gel-like underneath her eyes and tilted her head back.

'Just watching you. Your little schedule.'

She nodded. 'Well, you know. I have to take care of this face.'

He grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulled her face towards him.

'You're so beautiful.'

She sighed and shrugged him away, massaging white thick gloop into her cheeks and down her neck.

'You won't be saying that in ten years time.'

'I said it nearly twenty three years ago and I still mean it now.'

She sighed and screwed the lid back on her pot, placing it on the nightstand carefully. She still wasn't quite used to handling his compliments but she'd been getting better recently. She climbed under the covers next to him and rested her head on his chest. He snuggled down next to her, pulling her to him tightly and kissing the top of her head. Her fingers raked through his chest hair as his hand snuck under her T-shirt, rubbing circles on her back.

'I'm gonna miss this,' he whispered into her hair.

'I know. We haven't had a full night apart in nearly 3 months. I don't...'

She stopped and inhaled deeply, holding her breath then letting it out slowly. Tears suddenly pricked the back of her eyes and she fought to hold them back. She'd told herself she wouldn't do this. That she wouldn't get upset like this. It would all be alright and it would all work out between them. This wasn't the end for them but she was sure it was going to be the hardest goodbye they'd ever had.

'I don't want to think about it either.'

He kissed her hair again and his kisses continued down her forehead and the slope of her nose, pausing as he nuzzled it with his. The gesture never failed to make her smile and her heart feel fuzzy. His lips finally found hers and she didn't hesitate in opening her mouth to him, her tongue finding its way in to lazily tangle with his. 

Her tongue teased his and his teased hers and she felt him pull her closer and on top of him. One of his hands tangled in her hair, anchoring his lips to hers and the other gently squeezed her ass. Her hand wove a twisted path between their bodies down his chest and over the smooth plane of his stomach muscles, pausing as she ran one finger under the elastic of his underwear. 

Their kisses were slow and deliberate and her legs straddled across his thigh, the heat of her sex easing itself up and down his leg. Pathetic as it was she was wet just from his proximity. She stroked him through the thin fabric of his boxers feeling him harden quickly in her hand as he moaned against her mouth. 

She broke apart from their kiss trailing wet lips down his neck, over his throat and to the sensitive spot on his left clavicle. She grazed her teeth over it and kissed him hard on the smooth bone and she was rewarded with a low growl deep from his throat. That was sure to leave a mark and she knew he'd like that. He knew where she was hopefully heading and his dick twitched in anticipation, squeezing her ass firmly to encourage her.

His fingers clenched and unclenched her ass as he resisted the urge to grab her head and guide her mouth down to where he wanted it. God he loved it when she took control like this and took him inside her mouth. She was exceptionally good at it. 

She kissed down his stomach and he lifted his hips, encouraging her to help rid him of his shorts. She lifted the material over his straining erection, dragging his shorts to his ankles where he freed one foot. She paused to help with the other, throwing his underwear on the floor and grabbing two pillows as she pulled back the covers.

'Lift your hips David.'

She hadn't meant for her voice to be so low and sultry but somehow the mood had taken her that way. She crossed her arms around herself and pulled her T-shirt off over her head, her nipples already hard at the thought of what she was about to do to him. For him. It was all for him.

She placed the pillows underneath his lower back and untangled her hair tie, letting her hair fall down in waves, remembering how he'd once told her it had turned him on to feel it against his skin when she went down on him. She'd thought he'd find it ticklish. He placed his hands behind his head to get a better view. He'd always loved to watch her do this to him and he let himself relax and get comfortable.

Her tongue licked upwards along his shaft to the tip and one hand squeezed gently at the base while the other cupped his balls, nails grazing lightly over his skin. She passed her tongue up and down several times, teasing him at his tip as it passed over his sensitive opening. She grinned as she watched him swallow hard, the head of his cock bobbing slightly as he did so. He wanted her to do this as badly as she wanted to do it to him.

She stopped and leaned over him, her breasts deliberately near his face and he took the opportunity to hold her and take a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently but firmly as she opened his drawer on the nightstand and took something out. She gasped as he bit down lightly and shook her head, laughing throatily and escaping his mouth. She kissed him briefly and it was then he saw the small tube of lubricant in her hand.

'Nuh-uh. This is for you. Just relax.'

Holy fuck. He tried to remember the last time she'd done this for him. They'd been in LA and had both had a few too many drinks at his Californication wrap party. People had seen things they shouldn't have seen and they were not careful about who saw them head home together. He'd had to shut Evan up the next day on social media. They'd gone back to her hotel room against both of their better judgements but had been unable to stop themselves. He'd come in her mouth as she'd fingered him up the ass with his head upside down over the edge of the bed and his feet levered up against the hotel room wall.

She took the tip of him into her mouth and his eyes slammed shut, her lips forming a perfect smooth circular shape over him and her cheeks hollowing out to accommodate him. She managed to take in half of him, her hand increasing its grip at his base and moving in time up and down with her mouth. He prised his eyes open and watched as she sucked him, a mix of hard and soft strokes, interrupting her movements every now and then to pay extra attention to his sensitive head, easing just the softness of her lips to his hardened ridge.

The feeling of her wet mouth over him and the timing of her strokes meant he felt the early tingles of orgasm. His breathing quickened and she must have sensed it, her grip on him firmer and her mouth moving over him quicker. She hummed against him the vibrations of her lips against his head caused him to flex his hips into her mouth. She smiled and her eyes met his, the blue depths of colour conveying to him a look of satisfaction as well as love and God it brought him close to the edge.

She pulled off him reluctantly, spreading a generous amount of the lube over her fingers and not missing a beat before bending her head and taking him back into her mouth again. He watched her eyes close in concentration as the fingers of her left hand held his balls, firm in her hand. Her fingers reached back to rub along the ridge of muscle leading to his anus. The lube was cold as she circled around the perimeter of his sphincter and he let out a low growl in his throat.

'Fuck. If you don't slow down Gillian I'm gonna come in your mouth.' 

She lifted her head and communicated to him through her eyes again, something they'd perfected between them over the years and he knew it was her full intention that she did this for him and he finished this way. Her lips slowed over him as her middle finger pressed harder around his anus. He tried to relax and enjoy the plateau of pleasure before his orgasm, watching her as her lips lingered over his tip and her right hand lazily pumped his shaft.

Her finger rested at his opening and she slid the very tip of it inside, letting him adjust to the invasion. He moaned incoherently, his hand scratching her scalp erratically.

'Fuck that's so fucking good baby.'

She sucked on him hard but still slowly as she slid her finger in half way, loosening her grip on his shaft. She loved that she was able to make him lose it like this. He was normally so articulate but she loved reducing him to nothing but obscenities.

'Yes baby oh fuck yes. You can... All the way in, you know how I like it.'

He was right, she did. Her finger was all the way in now, just able to reach in and stroke the groove. Her lips and her other hand sped up, finding their rhythm again and she heard his breathing become rapid and heavy. She moved faster, her lips firm over him, her hand pumping and her middle finger stroking. She'd forgotten how difficult this was to coordinate but she certainly wasn't hearing any complaints from him.

'Fuck Gillian I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come so hard in your mouth baby... last chance.'

Two more strokes and he was there, her finger milking his prostate as she felt him pulsate with his warm fluid into her mouth. His moans were long, low and loud in his throat, and she kept swallowing every last drop of fluid from him.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, gently easing her up his body and kissing her on the mouth. She had rendered him temporarily speechless.

'Oh my god Gillian. Fuck.'

He ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing the damp strands away from her face. He kissed her on the forehead and hard on the mouth, his tongue teasing hers before he drew away, still breathless and coming down from his high.

'I wanted to make you feel as good as you always make me feel. I wanted to do this for you.'

'Gillian. Baby... You will always make me feel... I can't even begin to explain to you. You have to know that.'

She nodded, lacing her fingers together with his as she laid on top of him, their foreheads resting on one another, him dancing his fingers lightly up and down her spine.

'David. I love you.'

'See. That's not so hard to say is it?'

She shook her head shyly before giggling. 'You finished first. Second time in ten weeks.'

He laughed. 'You couldn't wait to say that to  
me could you?'

She started to get up and move in the direction of the bathroom to clean up. He kissed her on the nose and held her hand until the last second.

'Don't be long. I have plans for you.'

'I look forward to those plans. Five minute interlude?'

He nodded. She turned away with her hand on the door to the bathroom.

'Gillian?'

She didn't look at him at first but the pause in his voice told her she should. She turned, naked apart from black cotton pants. Blonde hair cascading over her breasts in curls and waves. She was beautiful and he could never articulate to her quite how much he loved her.

'I love you. And we will be ok. I promise.'


End file.
